


Podfic: 'Pictures of You' by zombified_queer

by peasina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Twenty-three snapshots into the often turbulent lives of one Doctor Hannibal Lecter and one Special Investigator Will Graham.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	Podfic: 'Pictures of You' by zombified_queer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pictures of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793593) by [zombified_queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer). 



> Created for Ravin_Pods for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020. We ended up being assigned to each other, and I'm rather delighted by that!
> 
> Thank you zombified_queer for having permission to podfic on your profile :-) This drabble collection _rocks_.

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/3/items/podfic-hannibal-tv-pictures-of-you-by-zombified-queer/Podfic%20-%20Hannibal%20TV%20-%20Pictures%20of%20You%20by%20zombified_queer.mp3).


End file.
